Between Love and Hate
by hyuga niah95
Summary: Ino Yamanaka. gadis tomboy yang sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah mereka akan bersatu atau Ino akan tetap membenci Sasuke untuk selamanya. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between Love and Hate ****Hyuga Niah**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : ****Romance**** ; ****Frienship**** ; Tragedy**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ****; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Between Love and Hate**

.

.

Hai, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Lebih singkatnya panggil saja aku Ino. Sekarang aku tengah menuju ke sekolahku di Senior High School of Konoha dengan sahabatku Kiba. Seperti biasa, dia sering menjemputku dengan motornya dan kami pergi ke sekolah berdua.

Keseharianku tak begitu menarik bahkan hanya dipenuhi kesialan yang bertubi-tubi, apalagi saat aku harus bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke setiap harinya. Jujur saja, pria yang dikagumi semua siswi sekolahku itu kecuali aku selalu saja membuatku marah jika bertemu dengannya. Rasa ingin memukulnya bahkan menghajarnya hingga mati selalu saja muncul di benakku setiap bertemu dengannya.

Entah apa yang membuatku begitu membenci pria Uchiha itu tapi yang jelasnya aku tak suka dengannya. Mulai dari pesonanya, gayanya yang sok keren tingkahnya yang sok pintar dan tampang cueknya yang menurutku enggak banget itu! Apalagi jika setiap hari aku harus mendengar semua tentangnya dari sahabatku Sakura. Benar-benar membuat hari-hariku sial!

"Kyaaa! Sasukeee-kun..." baru saja aku berceloteh tentang dirinya, kini pria itu kembali menampakkan dirinya di depanku, sungguh mengapa kesialan selalu berpihak kepadaku. Tapi nampaknya pria itu tak terlihat seperti biasanya. Rupanya dia sedang dikejar oleh Fan Girlsnya dan berlari kearahku. Seperti biasa, pasti dia ingin memintaku untuk menghajarnya atau menyuruh Kiba untuk berhenti mengejarnya. Dasar!

"Ada apa hah?" kataku sinis

"Tolong bantu dia Ino, sebelum semua Fan Girlsnya datang. Dia juga temanmu!" pinta Kiba. Awalnya aku tak ingin membantunya, tapi karena Kiba yang memaksaku ya sudalah aku akan menolongnya.

Aku menghampiri sekumpulan Fan Girls Sasuke itu, menghentikan aksi mereka mengejar Sasuke tadi, "Hey, kalian ingin tetap mengerjarnya atau kupatahkan tulang kalian satu persatu?"

Gertakanku tadi berhasil membuat mereka semua menyingkir dan berhenti berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke. Wajar saja, siapa tidak kenal denganku, Yamanaka Ino sang ketua klub karate dan tinju. Mematahkan tulang mereka ataupun menghajarnya bukahlah masalah besar bagiku. Bukan bermaksud sombong tapi itulah aku. Bisa dibilang cewek yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini setelah kedua rekanku Tenten dan Temati yang sudah menjadi senior di klub karate dan tinju.

Setelah membuat para Fan Girls itu tenang, sekarang aku menuju ke kelasku tak sabar untuk duduk tenang di bangkuku dan mendengar alunan lagu-lagu kesukaanku dari i-pod milikku sebelum nantinya guru masuk mengajar. Soal Sasuke dan Kiba, aku tak menghiraukan mereka berdua. Tugasku sudah selesai untuk apa aku kembali lagi ke sana? Yang ada aku tambah muak melihat Sasuke.

Kringggg

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama usai. Seperti biasa, Sakura mengajakku ke kantin dan jangan lupakan Kiba. Kami bertiga selalu bersama ketika istirahat. Aku mulai melihat daftar menu sebelum akhirnya Kiba membuka percakapan "Ino-Chan, kenapa tadi kamu langsung pergi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak! Kalau begitu aku mewakili Sasuke untuk berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Cih, tak perlu! Dan oh ya, katakan padanya untuk membubarkan Fan Girlsnya sendirian. Tak usah menyuruhku lagi, aku sudah tak ingin membantunya!"

"Hahaha. Ino-Chan, kau itu kenapa? Setiap mendengar nama Sasuke kau selalu saja ingin marah" kata Sakura yang selesai menyeruput tehnya.

"Bukan ingin marah, tapi dia sudah marah hahaha~" kata Kiba yang diikuti tawa oleh Sakura.

"Uh, itu karena dia meny—"

"Padahal Sasuke-Kun idola di sekolah ini. Dia itu tampan, pintar dan mempesona. Aku juga menyukainya."

"Tapi dia itu meny-"

Sakura kembali memotong pembicaraanku dan kembali berceloteh "Dia benar-benar keren! Sangat-sangat keren. Aku heran kenapa kau begitu membencinya?"

"Bisakah kalian men-"

"Mungkin dia tidak normal, memiliki kelainan atau mungkin dia tak bisa jatuh cinta?"  
Mereka terus saja menertawakanku dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku yang ada di samping mereka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berjalan menuju ke kelas kembali.

'Kiba itu bagaimana sih? Aku ini bukannya tak bisa jatuh cinta tapi aku hanya membenci pria itu. Haruskan aku menjadi Fan Girls yang kerjanya hanya berteriak "Kyaaaa—Sasuke-kun!" ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke? Menyebalkan! Tapi mungkin juga dia benar, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa arti cinta itu. Sepertinya aku terlalu keasikan dengan hidupku sampai hal seperti itupun aku tak tahu.' Begitulah sedari tadi kupikirkan. Dari jam istirahat di sekolah tadi sampai sekarang di rumah pun aku selalu memikirkannya. Tapi sudalah tak ada gunanya juga.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Seperti biasanya, aktifitasku hari ini tak jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah dua minggu berlalu, kurasa pikiranku semakin ringan saja tanpa beban apapun. Aku juga tak terlalu memikirkan kebencianku kepada Sasuke dan tak akan membiarkan pria berekspresi datar itu mengganggu pikiranku lagi.

Gerbang Konoha High School. Di sinilah aku berdiri sekarang. Membayangkan seburuk apakah atau seindah apakah hariku nantinya. Aku mulai melewati koridor sekolah untuk samapi ke kelas. Tak seperti biasanya, di sepanjang koridor yang kulewati semua Fan Girls Sasuke yang selalu berselisih denganku tersenyum kepadaku, bukan senyum sinis ataupun tatapan membunuh. Justru mereka semua tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Apakah hari ini aku salah memakai seragam? Aku mencoba melihat seragam yang kupakai. Tidak juga. Kos kaki? Tidak juga. Apa aku memakai make up? Aku meraba mukaku dan tak ada benda menjijikkan itu di mukaku. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?

"Apa kau risih mereka menatapmu seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang sempat mengagetkanku.

"Ah Sakura-Chan. Tentu saja! Mereka semua aneh."

"Selamat ya, Ino!"

"Eh, Kiba-Kun juga ada. Selamat untuk apa? Ulang tahunku masih lama."

"Bukan!" bantahnya "Selamat karena kau menjadi wakil ketua Osis selanjutnya!"

"Betul. Dan yang menjadi ketuanya adalah Sasuke. Menyenangkan bukan bisa menjadi rekan kerja tim nantinya dengan Sasuke. Kurasa aku iri hehehe!"

Apa? Aku menjadi wakil ketua Osis dan Sasuke ketuanya? Parahnya lagi kenapa harus dia? Bekerja sama dengannya dan seruangan dengannya. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Semuanya membuatku pusing! Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, tubuhku lunglai dan...

**BRUKK**

"A-aku di mana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fyuuuh *Ngelap keringat* bagaimana ficnya? Bagus? Abal? atau apa? Maaf kalau kependekan soalnya idenya cuman sampe situ. Buat yang penasaran dengan chapter berikutnya ditunggu aja ya?! Akhir kata REVIEW please_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between Love and Hate by ****Hyuga Niah**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : ****Romance**** ; ****Frienship****  
**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ****; Bahasa tidak baku ; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Between Love and Hate**

.

.

**BRUKK**

"A-aku di mana?"

"Ino-Chan, kau sudah sadar? Kau ada di UKS. Tadi, aku dan Kiba-Kun mengucapkan selamat karena kau menjadi wakil ketua Osis, tapi kau malah pingsan. Kiba langsung membawamu ke sini."

"A-aku jadi wakil ketua OSIS?" aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi denganku. Rupanya aku pingsan dan dibawa Ke sini. "Apa aku tadi tak salah dengar?"

"Tentu saja tidak Ino! Ini sudah keputusan sekolah kau dan Sasuke akan menjabat sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS baru di sekolah ini dan kalian akan dibantu oleh Naruto dan Neji yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris dan bendahara." Kata Tsunade-Sama menjelaskan. Rupanya dari tadi mereka menungguku sadar.

Aku mencoba untuk membantah keputusan itu tapi tetap saja keputusan Tsunade-Sama tak bisa diubah. Oh Kami-Sama aku tak sanggup jika harus menjadi wakil dari si Uchiha itu. Aku tak ingin, aku tak bisaa!

"Arrrgh" teriakku kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Tsunade-Sama yang heran melihat tingkahku.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, di mana pun aku berhenti sekarang aku tak peduli. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dari mimpi buruk ini. Berharap Tsunade-Sama masih bisa mengubah keputusannya.

"Tsunade-Sama tidak akan mengubah keputusannya!" kata seseorang yang menghampiriku. Rupanya itu Naruto.

"Tapi ke—"

"Karena keputusan itu sudah disetujuinya. Itu berarti tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya termasuk guru-guru, lagi pula ini juga atas pilihan semua siswa di sekolah ini jadi tenang saja, tak ada yang akan menentang jika kamu yang menjadi wakilnya!"

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak adil! Mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan dariku!"

"Aku, neji dan Sasuke juga begitu, kami dipilih tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama ya!"

"Kalau denganmu dan Neji tentu aku bisa tapi dengan Sasuke... aku rasa tidak!"

"Kau ini. Aku kira setelah lama kita tak pernah berkomunikasi seperti ini kau sudah tak membenci si pantat ayam tapi ternyata kau tetap seperti itu, kau ini!"

"Terus gimana dong?"

"Hehehe sabar saja nanti juga bisa. Aku pergi dulu ya!" katanya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku harap kiamat segera datang dan menggagalkan semua mimpi buruk ini!

ooOOOooOOOoo

Hari pertama tak begitu sulit. Aku juga tak bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi rapat pertama hari ini begitu kacau karenaku.

"Tentang pelaksanaan ulangan nanti apa ada yang ingin memberikan pendapat?" Begitulah kata-DIA- dengan tampang sok bijak.

"..." tak ada yang menjawab.

"Cih. Kau serius bertanya atau kau benar-benar tak tahu? Dasar! Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Menurutku, ulangan nanti pengawasannya harus lebih ketat lagi bagaimanapun juga kita harus menerapkan sistem jujur di sekolah ini dan blablablabla" baru kali ini aku mengemukakan pendapat sepanjang itu tapi syukurlah semua menyetujuinya termasuk Sasuke.

"Wah kau hebat Ino!" puji Naruto. Orang yang satu ini selalu saja bisa membuatku tersenyum tak seperti sahabatnya Sasuke yang selalu saja membuatku marah.

"Tidak juga!"

"Tapi kau hebat bisa menyindir Teme di tengah rapat seperti itu, apa kau tidak takut dengannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa takut dengan orang seperti dia."

"Kau inikan perempuan kenapa sifatmu seperti laki-laki? Jika Kiba tahu tentang ini pasti dia akan memarahimu."

"Tenang saja, pasti sekarang dia sudah pulang mana mungkin dia mengetahuinya?"

"Ya, kurasa Kiba tidak tahu tapi dia akan memarahimu sekarang!" suara itu, seperti suara Kiba. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah suara tadi dan benar saja, ternyata dari tadi Kiba memperhatikanku termasuk mengikuti jalannya rapat tadi.

"Kurasa akan terjadi perang, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Naruto yang sesegera mungkin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Aku juga ingin lari tapi sebelumnya Kiba sudah menarik tanganku dan menjewer telingaku.

"Aw- sakit Kiba! Lepaskan!" paksaku.

"Oh tuan putri sayangnya aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

"Eh, tapi aku t-tid—"

"Apa? Mau mengelak lagi? Sayangnya tidak bisa. Kau itu sudah keterlaluan. Ingat kau adalah wakil ketua Osis, seharusnya tadi kau lebih sopan apalagi dengan atasanmu sendiri, Sasuke. Mungkin kau adalah siswi yang paling ditakuti oleh Fan Girls Sasuke karena jabatanmu sebagai ketua klub karate dan tinju apalagi sekarang kau adalah wakil ketua Osis tapi—"

"Tapi aku tak suka dengannya!"

"Diam! Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku takut kepadamu dan mungkin juga suatu saat jika Sasuke jerah melihatmu memperlakukannya seperti itu dia tidak akan segan menghajarmu dengan bantuan Fan Girls-nya yang banyak itu!"

"Tapi dia tidak akan bisa menghajarku!"

"Ino! Dia bisa saja melakukannya!"

"Tidak! Aku kuat, dia tidak bisa menghajarku apalagi jika sampai dia ingin membunuhku!"

"Tidak! Kau itu lemah!"

"Aku kuat!"

"Kau lemah! Apa kau tidak ingat yang dikatakan ibumu kepadaku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu selama dia tinggal di Amerika. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu, mengawasi setiap gerak gerikmu yang ceroboh dan melindunginmu Ino! Kau tidak boleh terluka hanya karena tingkahmu yang seperti ini."

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah dewasa, kau tak berhak mengaturku!"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah!" kataku dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Hari ini Kiba benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku tahu ibu memberinya tanggung jawab seperti itu tapi sudah kubilang sasuke tidak akan bisa mencelakaiku. Lagipula tidak diterapkan sistem kekerasan di sekolah ini.

Kiba masih terus mengejarku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Kubukanya pintu rumahku dan menutupnya dengan keras agar dia tahu kalau saat ini aku masih marah dan… ya, sekarang dia sudah pergi. Sebenarnya tentang Sasuke aku juga heran dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku begitu membencinya? Ya, kuakui dulu aku sempat menyukainya waktu kami masih duduk di bangku SMP, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perasaan itu. Aku juga bosan melihatnya dikejar-kejar oleh Fan Girls dan terpaksa harus membencinya dan memperlakukannya seperti itu untuk melupakan dirinya sepenuhnya. Egois mungkin. Tapi entah lah!

ooOOooOOoo

Matahari yang begitu terik untuk hari yang sepagi ini membuatku malas untuk bergegas ke sekolah apalagi hari ini ada ra-

"Aaaa~" aku baru ingat hari ini ada rapat Osis yang dipimpin langsung oleh Tsunade-Sama. Raut wajahku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat ketika aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarku. Jam 07.30. Setengah jam lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan itu berarti rapatnya juga akan dimulai. Aku bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi kemudian dengan tergesah-gesah mengenakan seragamku dan memakai sepatuku serta mengambil tasku dan bergegas keluar.

'Sial!' gerutuku dalam hati. Tak satupun angkutan umum lewat, menungggu Kiba juga sia-sia. Sudah tiga hari ini kami tak saling bicara dan jalan kakipun membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Aku coba menenangkan diriku dan memperbaiki penampilanku yang acak-acakan sembari menunggu angkutan umum lewat.

Tak ada satupun hingga seorang yang mengendarai motor singgah di depanku. Aku pikir itu adalah Kiba tapi ternyata ketika dia melepaskan helmnya ternyata seseorang itu adalah Sasuke. Aku sontak kaget melihatnya. Ekspresiku kembali berubah masam ketika melihatnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"…" dia tak menjawabku dan malah menyodorkan sebuah helm padaku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku polos

"Kau ini. Aku kira wakil ketua Osis sepertimu cukup pintar tapi helm saja kau tanya untuk apa. Sudah cepat pakai! Dasar bodoh!"

"Tidak mau!" jawabku tak memperdulikannya. Dia menyodorkannya lagi.

"Jadi kau ini tukang ojek ya? maaf saja tapi aku tidak tertarik!"

"Hari ini ada rapat dan harus tepat waktu, jika kau tak mau aku akan pergi sekarang!" Katanya kemudian memakai helmnya kembali dan menyalakan motornya. Dengan sedikit menahan gengsiku aku kemudian menerima ajakannya.

"Tunggu! Aku… aku ikut denganmu!" kataku kemudian naik begitu saja di motornya. Dia mulai menjalankannya. Terlihat sangat jelas dia menampakkan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. "Ini hanya terpaksa karena hari ini ada rapat penting. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!"

"Yayaya. Semoga setelah ini kita bisa kerja sama ya!" katanya kemudian menambah laju motornya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Antara marah ataupun kesal karena ke-i-d-i-o-t-a-n-nya tersebut yang jelas dia bisa membuatku tersenyum mendengarnya. Hey apakah aku kembali menyukainya? Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin. Lagipula menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja ataupun ketua bagiku itu semua sudah tidak masalah lagi.

DI SEKOLAH

Penjaga gerbang hampir saja menutup pintu gerbang jika saja Sasuke tidak segera menambah kecepatan motornya. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam 08.00.

"Tepat waktu!" kataku. Aku kemudian turun begitu saja dari motornya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Sasuke. untuk mengucapkan terima kasihpun tidak. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya walaupun kebencianku kepadanya tidak separah siswa lainnya memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh termasuk Kiba, Naruto, Neji dan Sakura yang sudah dari tadi menungguku di depan ruang rapat. Mungkin saja mereka terkejut melihatku dengan Sasuke ke sekolah berdua.

Aku menghampiri mereka "Itu hanya kebetulan!" gumamku kemudian masuk ke ruang rapat tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang sweetdrop melihat tingkahku. Aku melakukannya agar mereka tidak curiga melihat tingkahku.

ooOOooOOoo

Diikuti langkah kaki rekan Osis ku aku keluar dari ruang rapat menuju ruang Osis sekarang juga. Rapat hari ini berjalan lancar membahas tentang pembagian murid dan kelas semester mendatang. Tapi tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Rapat kali ini malah melibatkanku sepenuhnya.

"Arrrgh!" teriakku setelah sampai di ruang OSIS.

"Lagi-lagi aku! Penertiban ulangan aku! Kebersihan sekolah aku! Perlombaan aku! Sekarang tugas semester baru aku lagi! Kapan aku istirahat? Aku sudah lelah mengurus semuanya. Semuanya dibebankan kepadaku. Aku hanya punya dua tangan dan satu otak bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Di mana ketuanya? Aku hanya wakil tapi kenapa aku yang harus mengerjakan semuanya? Ini tidak adil!" gerutuku tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang duduk di dekatku.

"Seharusnya semua tugas itu dibebankan kepada si pantat ayam kenapa harus aku? Dia lebih pintar dan jabatannyapun lebih tinggi dibanding aku tapi kenapa kerjanya hanya duduk menunggu berkas selesai kemudian menandatanganinya dan menyerahkannya kepada Tsunade-Sama sedangkan aku harus kerja keras mengurus semuanya. Dasar si pantat ayam itu! Bukankah dia yang bilang sendiri kalau aku ini bodoh, lantas kenapa? Arrrgh~" gerutuku kembali yang sudah seperti ibu-ibu ngomelin anaknya.

Saat itu juga aku melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahku. Aku merasa sedikit ketakutan melihatnya. Ternyata dari tadi dia memperhatikanku dan mendengar semua celotehan tak jelasku itu tentangnya apalagi kata 'Si Pantat Ayam' pasti membuatnya sangat marah padahal aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkan dirinya sepenuhnya.

Dia terus berjalan hingga jarak diantara kami begitu dekat "Tenanglah Bodoh!" katanya dan detik berikutnya dia mengecup bibirku lembut. Aku sempat kaget sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata "Tsunade-Sama memilihmu sebagai orang yang dipercayainya maka dari itu semangatlah. Kau pasti bisa! Dasar Ino bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku sendiri yang mematung atas perbuatannya di ruangan tersebut. Beribu pertanyaan bermunculan di benakku 'Ciuman? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? My first kiss. Apa harus dia yang melakukannya? Tapi kenapa? Kami-Sama beri aku jawabannya?'

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Aku kembali meraba bibir mungilku untuk kesekian kalinya. Masih tak percaya! Aku ingin membunuh pria itu mencincangnya kemudian menguburnya hidup-hidup. Tapi itu mungkin saja jika aku masih membencinya tapi kurasa aku bahagia. Hari ini aku merasa aneh dengan diriku, aku begitu nyaman jika berada di dekat Sasuke. Apa aku menyukainya? Mungkin. Aku tak akan melupakan hari ini. Hari yang begitu indah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Hai minna-San! gimana chapter ke-2nya bagus? jelek? ancur? atau apa? menurut minna-San gimana? Maaf kalau misalnya jalan ceritanya nggak nyambung mungkin hanya segitu kemampuan Hyuga buat fic multichap tapi Hyuga usahain di chapter berikutnya lebih bagus lagi. Akhir kata review-nya ditunggu ya?! don't be a silent reader! tolong tinggalkan pesan dsb. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between Love and Hate by Hyuga Niah**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : ****Romance**** ; ****Frienship**** ; Tragedy**** (?)**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ****; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Between Love and Hate**

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang Senior High School of Konoha dengan beberapa dokumen yang kupegang di tanganku karena tepat hari ini sekolahku memasuki semester baru, ingat ini baru semester bukan tahun ajaran baru tapi sudah dilakukan pertukaran murid dan kelas. Yeah, pertukaran murid yang masuk kelas istimewa yang dipilih dari murid-murid khusus ataupun kelas seni, olahraga maupun kelas biasa.

Aku sih berharap agar bisa masuk kelas olahraga untuk lebih mengembangkan hobi dan bakatku pada karate, tapi setelah melihat daftar namaku di ruang Osis aku malah mendapati namaku masuk di kelas istimewa. Hari yang menyebalkan, pikirku.

Kini, dengan langkah terpaksa aku mulai menuju ke kelas itu. Mungkin memang terlihat cukup bagus, tapi menurutku sama saja tak sebagus jika sekarang aku berada di kelas olahraga. Aku mulai melangkah menuju bangku paling pojok belakang. Menatap ke jendela dengan pandangan mengarah kepada murid-murid yang tengah berlalu lalang dengan urusan mereka. Ingin rasanya bergabung tapi...

Tiba-tiba Azuma-Sensei datang dan membuyarkan semua lamunanku itu,

"Ohayou, minna! kalian sudah tahu namaku bukan? Ya, aku Azuma-Sensei dan sekarang aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Baiklah, tak usah basa-basi lagi! Tapi sebelumnya apakah ada ya-"

"Ohayou, Sensei! G-Gomen, kami terlambat!" kata Naruto yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Neji dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Hn, aku baru saja ingin menanyakan siapa yang belum hadir. Baiklah, apa alasan kalian?"

"Heheh, guru ini seperti tak tahu saja kamikan sibuk. Bukannya kami ini harus mengurus semua berkas murid yang sudah dipindahkan sesuai kemampuan dan pengetahuan mereka!" kata Naruto kembali yang mewakili kedua rekannya itu.

"Yayaya. Kali ini kalian bertiga aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali jangan mengulangnya lagi apapun alasannya. Ingat ini kelas istimewa jadi semuanya harus diatur sesempurna mungkin! Soal tempat duduk kalian bertiga cari saja tempat duduk yang kosong!"

Meraka mulai menempati setiap sisa bangku yang kosong, Naruto duduk bersama Hinata, Neji dengan Tenten, sedangkan Sasuke, dia duduk di sebelahku.

Apa? Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Sasuke benar-benar duduk di sampingku. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi! Ya, jujur saja aku menyukainya, pria uchiha itu selalu bisa membuatku nyaman di dekatnya walaupun hanya sebatas ketua dan wakil.

Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya padahal dulu dia adalah orang yang teramat kubenci. Mulai dari pesonanya, gayanya yang sok cool, semua tentang dirinya selalu membuatku marah ketika bertemu dengannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya berubah, aku begitu menyukainya apakah ini yang dinamakan benci jadi cinta? Ataukan rasa suka diantara kebencianku selama ini?

Aku kembali terhanyut dalam pikiranku. Mengingat kembali semua memoriku bersamanya. Ingatan yang selalu membuatku tertawa sendiri mengingatnya. Seingatku tak ada kenangan yang berkesan dengannya. Hanya sebuah memori tentang sikapku yang konyol ataupun aku yang selalu memarahinya kecuali…

Ya, kecuali momen itu bersamanya. Errr momen yang sampai saat ini masih menyisakan banyak pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Berapa kali sejak sebulan yang lalu hal itu selalu kutanyakan padanya tapi dia tidak pernah menjawabnya. Karena hal itu pula sekarang aku menjauhinya kembali dengan perasaan yang kembali kupendam. Walaupun begitu, setiap kali aku mencoba menghidar darinya selalu saja gagal. Mendapat tugas mendadak bersamanya lah, kegiata sosial bersamanya ataupun yang lainnya yang membuatku semakin susah untuk melupakannya.

Hari ini Azuma-Sensei mengakhiri pertemuannya setelah menyampaikan beberapa peraturan kelas. Aku pergi ke tempat di mana biasanya aku berkumpul dengan Kiba dan Sakura. Aku penasaran mereka masuk ke kelas mana dan seperti biasanya mereka telah ada di sana lebih dulu.

"Ino-Chan!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku menuju ke sana.

"Hai. Lama tidak bertemu Sakura-Chan tambah cantik saja begitupun dengan Kiba-kun kau tambah gagah saja!" godaku kepada kepada mereka berdua. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian di kelas mana?"

"Aku masuk di kelas olahraga dan Sakura-Chan di kelas musik. Kudengar kau di kelas istimewa dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Apa tidak terjadi perang lagi?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu Sakura, sejak sebulan yang lalu hubungan mereka semakin membaik saja?" kata Kiba berusaha meyakinkan Sakura kalau berita itu benar adanya.

"Ya, aku masuk kelas istimewa. Soal Sasuke kurasa aku tidak akan memarahinya lagi tanpa sebab karena bagaimanapun dia juga atasanku. Kau tidak usah berkata seperti itu Kiba-Kun atau kau yang akan ku hajar!"

"Jadi sekarang kau menyukai Sasuke? Ino-Chan mulai jatuh cinta ya? hahaha" kata Sakura setengah mengejekku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha tetap bersikap seolah-olah mengacuhkannya padahal sedari tadi jantungku terus berdegub kencang mendengar nama Sasuke. apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataanya "Kalau kau menyukainya aku akan membantumu dekat dengannya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya!" bantahku

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu aku saja yang mendekatinya."

DEG

Apa? Aku tak percaya mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu. Apakah selama ini dia juga menyukai Sasuke. oh Kami-Sama kenapa aku mencintai orang yang salah? Kenapa aku mencintai pria yang dicintai juga oleh sahabatku?

Aku berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku. aku tak ingin kesehatanku menurun lagi hanya karena beban pikiran yang begitu banyak tapi kurasa itu harus terjadi lagi.

Kubukanya kedua bola mataku dan mendapati diriku yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Ini bukan kamarku ataupun UKS sekolah tapi aku berada di rumah sakit. Ya, bau obat yang khas serta peralatan medis yang lengkap jelas menunjukkan kalau sekarang aku berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa? Siapa yang membawaku?

Aku mencoba melihat sekitarku dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa. Mungkinkah dia… ah! Apa yang kupikirkan itu tak mungkin.

"K… kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku berharap dia tak menjawab seperti dulu ketika memberikanku sebuah helm untuk kupakai.

"Kau sudah sadar ya? tadi kau pingsan di depan kelas. Kiba membawamu ke UKS tapi Tsunade-Sama menyuruhku membawamu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kondisimu sangat parah!" terangnya.

'Apa? Sasuke yang membawaku, apa ini hanya khayalanku?' aku mencubit pipiku berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi tapi ini kenyataan. Sekarang aku berada di ruangan ini berdua dengan Sasuke. oh Kami-Sama aku sangat bahagia.

"Kiba dan Sakura-Chan mana?"

"Katanya mereka akan menjengukmu besok." jawabnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arahhku. Jantungku semakin berdebar tak menentu ketika tangan kanannya menyentuh dahiku. Setekita mukaku berubah menjadi merah. Aku mencoba menutupi badan dan mukaku agar tak terlihat olehnya. Tapi setelah melihat aksinya tadi aku teringat dengan Sakura.

Aku sadar jika sekarang Sakura melihatku bersama Sasuke pasti dia akan marah dan membenciku. Aku harus melupakan Sasuke sekarang juga dan untuk seterusnya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatku. Lebih baik mengorbankan perasaanku demi melihatnya bahagia.

Di balik selimut aku kemudian menyuruh Sasuke untuk meninggalkanku.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Kau masih harus belajar."

"Sudah sejam yang lalu gerbang sekolah tertutup. Kenapa?"

"T-tidak! Kalau begitu pulanglah aku baik-baik saja."

"Ino…" panggilnya pelan. "Kau menangis?"

"Eh? T-tidak! Aku tidak menangis! Lihat, aku tertawa bukan? hahaha" bantahku mencoba untuk menahan tangisku. Tapi itu semua sia-sia. Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya. "Sasuke pulanglah!"

"Hn…" jawabnya hanya ber-Hn ria kesukaannya. Dia kemudian mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung rapih di belakang pintu. Sebelum dia keluar dia sempat berkata "Jika kau menangis jangan pernah tertawa. Itu menyakitkan! Dasar bodoh!" kemudian menutup pintunya pelan.

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Sasuke, kurasakan tubuhku kembali melemah. Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Begitu singkat namun bermakna. Tapi dengan begitu batinku semakin tersiksa apalagi jika terbayang nama Sakura. Rasanya aku ingin keluar dari semua masalah hidup ini. Aku mencoba membaringkan tubuhku rilex dan menutup mataku hingga…

"Uh, apa aku tidur cukup lama?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Bakaa! Kau bukannya tidur cukup lama tapi sangat lama! Kau koma selama dua minggu!" kata Kiba yang kini tengah memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku senang dia mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi ketika aku melihat ke arah sofa, terlihat jelas Sakura tidur bersandarkan bahu Sasuke sedangkan pria itu tidur dengan gayanya yang khas. Melipat kedua tangannya. Begitu mesra! Pasti aku melewatkan banyak hal. Koma selama dua minggu bukanlah hal yang sebentar. Apalagi jika Sakura dan Sasuke sudah resmi jadian tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Ah! Walaupun Kiba telah melepas pelukannya tapi dadaku begitu sesak memandangi pemandangan di depanku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus melupakan Sasuke demi sosok yang berada di sampingnya sekarang. Memaksakan senyuman palsu untuk melihat sahabatku bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai walaupun hati ini begitu sakit. Ironis memang!

ooOOOooOOOoo

KRINGGGG

Bel istirahat pertama yang kudengar setelah dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah. Bunyi bel yang khas menandakan waktu untuk beristirahat. Tak perlu banyak waktu, tak disuruh pun sekarang aku sudah berada di kantin sendirian. Ya, sendirian tanpa Sakura dan Kiba. Aku sudah begitu lapar dan tak sabar ingin mencicipi menu makanan ala kantin sekolah sampai lupa memanggil mereka berdua. Nanti mereka berdua datang sendiri.

Tapi dugaanku salah! Hanya Sakura yang menghampiriku dan tentu saja dengan pria yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Kiba? Bukan! Naruto? Bukan! Tapi Sasuke! Ya, dialah yang sekarang berada di samping sakura tepat berdiri dihadapanku dengan Sakura yang menggandeng hangat tangan Sasuke.

Sahabat dan orang yang kusukai begitu mesra di hadapanku jelas sangat membuat hatiku sakit. Sasuke, orang yang selama ini kucintai sekarang bersama dengan sahabatku sendiri. Betapa menyakitkan! Sekarang bintang itu sangat susah untuk kuraih. Kami sangat jauh jauh dan sangat jauh! Tak mungkin lagi bisa bersatu karena dia telah memiliki bintang yang lain di hatinya yaitu Sakura, sahabatku sendiri.

"Hai Ino-Chan!" panggil Sakura riang.

"H-hai Sakura-Chan, hai Sasuke!" jawabku lirih. Aku tak tahu harus menyambut mereka dengan cara apa. Kurasakan badanku yang kini bergemetar hebat mengamati mereka berdua. Sungguh menyakitkan! Air mataku hampir jatuh membasahi pipiku jika saja Kiba tidak datang memanggilku.

"Ino-Chan kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar ada yang ingin kukatakan?"

"…" aku tak menjawabnya dan lantas mengikutinya. Itu adalah pilihan yang paling baik dari pada harus melihat kemesraan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ino" panggil Kiba pelan ketika kami sampai di lantai atas sekolah.

"Hn"

"Mungkin bagimu ini aneh tapi aku serius. Aku menyukaimu!"

-DEG-

Aku tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Kiba barusan. Dia menyukaiku. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku tidak lebih. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tak mungkin melukai perasaannya tapi disisi lain aku menyukai Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi dia mengulangi perkataannya sembari memelukku.

Aku tesontak kaget. Bukan karena Kiba memelukku tapi karena dari tadi ada dua orang yang memperhatikan kami. Buru-buru kedua orang itu pergi. Aku tak tahu siapa mereka ingin mengejarnya pun sia-sia. Aku tak mungkin menginggalkan Kiba. Aku kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kiba dan menjelaskan perasaanku kepadanya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menyukaimu. Kau mungkin keren dan gagah, hobi kita pun sama, kau juga selalu mengerti aku dan selalu ada untukku tapi… aku juga mungkin menyukaimu tapi perasaan itu hanya sebetas sahabat. Aku juga menyayangimu tapi itu semua tak lebih dari perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Ya, kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ku miliki bahkan orang yang paling istimewa dibandingkan dengan seorang pacar

"I- ino…"

"Asal kau tahu saja kau adalah yang terbaik maka dari itu carilah orang yang terbaik pula untukmu. Masih ada orang yang lebih pantas untuk kau cintai dibanding aku."

"I- ino. Terima kasih!" ucapnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia memelukku seraya berkata "Terima kasih atas kasih sayang lebih yang kau berikan kepadaku. Menganggapku sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak bagimu itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih kau memang adik yang baik Ino! Umm ngomong-ngomong apa kamu menyukai seseorang?"

"Ah, t… tidak! Aku tidak menyukai seseorang!" bantahku berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahku yang kini bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Tidak usah bohong kau menyukai Sasuke ya?"

"Eh?" aku tersontak kaget sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Mungkin tapi… tapi jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa ya? termasuk Sakura."

Dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dangan cengiran khas menghiasi wajahnya. Dasar dia ini!

ooOOOooOOOoo

Setelah kejadian itu, aku semakin akrab saja dengan Kiba tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Entah mengapa dia menjauhiku. Sudah seminggu ini kami tak saling bicara dan setiap bertemu dengannya dia selalu menghindar dan tampaknya dia lebih sering menyendiri. Aku mencoba membicarakan masalah ini dengannya tapi dia selalu menolak untuk menjawabnya. Sasuke juga terlihat begitu. Dia selalu terlihat menyendiri di ruang Osis. Ingin menghampirinya tapi aku takut melukai perasaan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Aku juga tidak tahu!

Suatu hari ketika aku ingin menemui Kiba dan Sakura di kantin, tiba-tiba Sakura mengajak Kiba pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikanku. Aku penasaran apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan sampai menutup-nutupinya dariku. Aku mencoba mengikuti mereka tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan Fan Girls Sasuke menuju ke arahku.

Mungkin mereka ingin menghajarku, memukuliku dan menendangku tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Mereka ternyata mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan tepat di belakangku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, mereka begitu banyak untuk lari pun sudah tak ada jalan.

"Aaaa~" teriakku histeris ketika mereka sudah semakin dekat tetapi, saat Fan Girls itu menyerbu kearahku kurasakan seseorang yang melindungiku. Rintihan karena sakit yang seharusnya aku yang merasakannya karena terinjak-injak oleh ganasnya Fan Girls itu terpaksa harus dikeluarkan sang pemuda yang melindungiku.

Sesaat ketika aku kira Fan Girls itu sudah tak ada, aku membalikkan badanku memandangi pria yang melindungiku tersebut. Ternyata pria itu adalah Sasuke. Perasaanku bercampur menjadi satu memandanginya. Memandangi tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan lebam di pipi kanannya tak lupa rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Aku membantunya berdiri sesaat sebelum aku membantunya berjalan ke kursi panjang yang ada di depanku.

Aku membantunya mengelap darah yang ada pada lukanya dengan sapu tangan kecil milikku. Mataku berkaca-kaca memandanginya.

"M- maafkan aku! Seharusnya hikz aku yang terluka kenapa jadi kau?" kataku disela isak tangisku.

"Tak apa, ini hanya luka ri… aww!

Mendengarnya menjerit berkali-kali semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menatapnya, membiarkan setiap butiran air mataku mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku.

"Ini semua salahku!"

"Hey, lihat aku bodoh!" perintahnya.

"Tidak! Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Tak apa!"

"Akibatnya kau yang terluka bukan?"

"Ino coba tatap aku, tatap mataku Ino bodoh!" perintahnya kembali. Kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Lihatlah! Aku tak pernah menyesal melindungimu sekalipun aku berakhir seperti ini," kali ini dia lebih mendekat dan memelukku. Begitu hangat!

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memelukku? Ini semua hanya membuatku semakin sakit setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat dulu dan tolong berhenti memanggilku bodoh!"

"Karena aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu! Maka dari itu apapun akan kulakukan untuk melindungimu. Kau adalah Tuan Putriku! Tuang Putri bodohku!" jawabnya.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia adalah pacarmu."

"Kata siapa? Sakura adalah sepupuku. Selama ini dia dekat denganku karena aku menyuruhnya. Jika kau tak percaya coba tanyakan hal ini kepaanya, dia di sana!" kata Sasuke yang menunjuk ke depan.

Aku mengikuti arah jari telunjuknya dan benar saja Sakura dan Kiba ada di sana. Mereka kemudian menuju ke tempat aku dan Sasuke berada sekarang.

"Apa benar kau adalah sepupu Sasuke? dan untuk apa kau mendekatinya?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Sasuke adalah sepupuku dia menyuruhku mendekatimu untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak info tentangmu. Sebenarnya dia menyukaimu sejak dulu tapi kau terlihat begitu membencinya. Alasan lainnya karena dia ingin melihat apa kau cemburu ketika kami bersama walaupun hasilnya sampai sekarang kau sama sekali tak cemburu malah membuat Sasuke dan aku cemburu melihatmu!"

"eh? Maksudmu?"

"Eh? Etto…"

"Maksudnya rencana mereka gagal membuatmu cemburu pada Sasuke tapi malah mereka yang cemburu. Kau masih ingat bukan tentang hari itu? Waktu kita berdua?" Dengan senyum licik menggoda ala Kiba tersebut aku rasa aku mengerti.

"Oo… ya, tentu saja! Jadi orang itu adalah kalian hahaha untuk apa kalian cemburu? Dan Sakura apa kau cemburu karena aku begitu akrab dengan Kiba?"

"Eh? Ano eto…"

"Ya, dia cemburu! Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena dia telah menjadi milikku. Bukan begitu Sakura?" kata Kiba yang kemudian merangkul gadis yang telah _menjadi_ kekasihnya tersebut.

Ternyata selama ini Sakura menyukai Kiba bukan Sasuke. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau yang sering menghantuiku kini sudah terjawab semua termasuk perasaan Sasuke kepadaku. Aku kemudian memeluknya erat membuatnya menjerit kesakitan karena luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh di badan kekarnya tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu semua _kan_? Apa kau juga menyukaiku Ino bodoh?"

"Ya, aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu jangan membuatku menghindarimu lagi karena rencanamu itu ya? Dan jangan memanggilku bodoh lagi!"

"Bodoh! Aku tetap akan memanggilmu bodoh karena kau memang bodoh tak menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan kurasa itu akan menjadi panggilan sayang untukmu. Ino bodoh! Lumayan bukan?"

"Kau ini? Terserahlah!" kataku yang semakin memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu!"

"And I Love You Too!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **Huaaa akhirnya fic ini jadi juga. Maaf ya kalau misalnya ada banyak typo ataupun idenya pasaran tapi sumpah ini hasil karyaku sendiri walaupun jelek tapi masih layak bukan? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sekali lagi review please***puppy eyes. **Saran, pujian dan flame kalian sangat berarti :D


End file.
